regenerationtheblogfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Fields
Ryan Fields is a fictional character in ReGeneration About *Age: 12 *First Appearance: Chapter 1 Family *Adam Fields (Father) *Lisa Fields (Mother) *Joe Tyler (Grandfather) *Daniel Fields (Uncle) *Susan Redmon (Aunt) *Dylan Redmon (Uncle) Back Story Ryan had a pretty normal life growing up. His parents were successful but did not spoil him. His mother always taught him never to expect everything in life just to be given to you. She grew up with a spoiled life only to learn that material things did not matter. Being a big believer in the theory that music helps develop a child’s mind to be more intelligent, his father tried getting Ryan to play the piano. Disappointed that Ryan didn’t show as much interest in the instrument as he had hoped, he brought him to a music shop to look at other instruments. Ryan was instantly drawn to the guitar. His father also had him read often. When Ryan was 10 his father thought he was old enough to read horror novels without being afraid. He gave Ryan one of his favourite books growing up; Frankenstein. Ryan always pictured his father as the doctor when he read the book. After hearing a lot of threats from the Protester community, Adam decided to retire for the safety of Ryan and Lisa and so that he could spend more time with them. Volume 1 Ryan’s parents end up getting in a car crash before being able to pick him up. Lisa is fatally injured while Adam recovers and was able to devise a plan to switch places with his wife who was revived in a Regeneration Pod. After Lisa able to sneak out of the hospital she takes Ryan with her to grab their packed belongings and leave the city for breaking the law. Ryan is unaware that his mother had died or they are running away; he still believes they are leaving for a vacation. When driving to get out of the city, Lisa accidentally starts speeding. A police car behind her starts it’s sirens. Lisa panics and begins driving faster forgetting that the police are now able to remotely slow down modern vehicles. When questioned, Lisa tries to improvise a story for the police, however they do not buy it. With her and Ryan, who is completely confused as to what is happening, in the back seat of the police car and one of the officers driving the car Lisa borrowed from Carrie Walsh, the police head downtown. On the way they encounter a man standing in the middle of the road. Believing he is drunk, the police officers confront the man only to be knocked unconscious by this obviously well trained individual. The man frees Lisa and Ryan and explains he is there to help them. He brings them to a car that isn’t being tracked by the police and tells Lisa she should call her father for help. He also learns that Ryan has no idea what is happening. Lisa explains that she will explain the situation to him later. When asked for his name, the man says it’s “Gabriel”. Lisa eventually tells Ryan what is happening. They discuss what possible outcomes can happen. They also discuss how they do not like Gabriel but they have to trust him. Ryan mentions that Gabriel slightly resembles his father. Lisa mentions that Adam had a brother who died a long time ago. After thinking about the possibility, Lisa asks Gabriel if he is in fact Daniel Fields, Adam’s supposedly dead brother, after he brings back a bag of money and supplies given to him by Lisa’s father, Joe Tyler. Gabriel denies that he is Adam’s brother. Lisa and Ryan learn from the news that Adam is still alive and being kept in a Holding Room. When they hear sirens coming close to their hotel they decide to leave. Joe Tyler left instructions for them to move to a new house in Belmont. Lisa and Ryan listen to the radio as they drive to Belmont. They learn that Gabriel tried to break into the Holding Room that Adam was being kept in. They arrive at their new house when they are greeted by their new neighbours, Mary and Tom Wilson and their children, Mason and Charlotte. Category:Characters